Against All Odds (temporary title)
by Amelia89
Summary: Aria is an eighteen year old high school student. Ezra is a college professor who is married to a family friend. What happpens when they can't fight their attraction for each other?
1. Chapter 1

**The idea for this just came into my head and wouldn't leave so here it is. It will be a multichaptered story but I don't know when I will post Chapter Two it all depends on which gives me the most inspiration!**

**PLEASE HELP me with ideas for a title! You can say in your reviews or send me ideas on twitter: hey_its_amelia**

* * *

**Chapter One**

My name is Aria Rose Montgomery I am eighteen years old and I have the most amazing, perfect boyfriend. His name is Ezra Fitz he's twenty five and a professor at Hollis College. He's everything a boyfriend should be. There is just one problem.

He's married.

I know you're all judging me right now and I could lie and say that I had no idea he was married when I met him, that I was already head over heels in love with him when I found out that he was and that I tried to end it immediately.

The truth? I was actually a bridesmaid at his wedding.

Ezra Fitz is married to Maggie Cutler also 25 the daughter of my mom's best friend. A woman I have known my whole life. Maggie was my babysitter when I was younger.

I'm horrible right? BUT it's not like I saw Ezra and thought to myself "I have to have him."

Sure I was attracted to him. He's gorgeous and witty and smart and almost every girl (scratch that) EVERY WOMAN I know is attracted to him.

Us – we just _happened._

It all started when my mom invited Maggie and Ezra over for dinner.

_The Dinner_

"How is school Aria?" Maggie asked me. I looked up from the vegetarian lasagne that my mom had cooked and nodded, "It's good." I replied.

"Are you making progress on that English paper?" my mom asked me.

I shook my head, "Not really."

"Which English paper?" Ezra asked.

"I have to write about To Kill A Mockingbird," I replied. "It's 40% of my final mark and I'm struggling on the construction of it. I guess it's because it's my favourite book and I need to be critical of it too. It's not due till next semester but I want to make a start on it soon."

Ezra smiled, "I could help you?"

I shook my head gently, "I couldn't ask you to do that for me Ezra. I'm sure you're really busy."

"It's Ezra's favourite book too," Maggie said placing one of her hands on his. "I'm sure he'd love to have someone to discuss it with since I don't get what all the fuss is about."

I bit the inside of my lip. I could really use the help. "If you're sure…"

Ezra nodded, "I have a late class tomorrow," he replied. "So I'm free from three thirty until eight. You could come over to my office at Hollis and we'll start work on it."

I smiled, "Thank you Ezra. I really appreciate this."

You're thinking I kissed him that first meeting aren't you? Well I didn't. No, the kiss came a month later.

You know how in movies people describe getting butterflies and feeling fireworks when they first kiss somebody and you think to yourself "Please how incredibly cliché that NEVER happens."

Well let me tell you when Ezra and I both leaned into the kiss I could feel butterflies in my stomach and when his lips finally brushed gently against mine fireworks exploded inside my head it felt so good. I let Ezra take the lead and he deepened the kiss his tongue dancing erotically with mine.

I've kissed a few boys in my time but this….this was a MANS kiss with just the right amount of tongue…just the right amount of everything. My lips tingled for hours afterwards and I sat in my bedroom with a stupid grin on my face.

It was exactly one month and two days after he'd offered to help me and we were sitting next to each other on the sofa in his office. Ezra didn't have a late class this particular night (in fact there were a lot of nights when we'd be holed up in his office and he didn't have class). We'd just finished eating some food that we got from the cafeteria and we both leaned forward at the same time to place the empty containers onto the coffee table in front of us and bumped heads. Again it's cliché right? But that's exactly how it happened. We both sat back up laughing and clutching our heads and then we leaned towards each other and suddenly there were butterflies and fireworks.

Then we simply just went right back to work on my paper.

I know we didn't have to let anything happen again, we could've just brushed it aside as "in the moment" or whatever but it happened again and again and again. And I DID feel guilty, like I said I've known Maggie my whole life. She was like an older sister to me; it was Maggie that I'd go to for advice on guys (you know the things you don't want to ask your mom?). I certainly couldn't go to her for advice on this guy though could I?

* * *

I finished my paper and we continued to meet up, Ezra would bring a portable DVD player and we'd curl up on the couch and watch old movies. Black and white ones which Maggie HATES but it's yet another thing that Ezra and I have in common.

We realised that meeting in his office so much was dangerous so I "borrowed" the key to this cabin that my parents own up in the woods just outside of Rosewood. It's a beautiful little place overlooking a small lake, we used to go up there all the time when I was younger but once the Strauss' moved our visits became less frequent until eventually they stopped all together. I got a copy of the key made and the cabin is now "our" place. Mine and Ezra's.

Ezra and Maggie have been married for seventeen months and we've been together for nine of them.

Ezra is going to leave Maggie soon. He actually already would have done it if it hadn't been for Maggie's grandmother getting sick. I mean what kind of bastard would leave his wife when her beloved Grandmother is sick?

They're not having sex though I know that for a fact. You're probably thinking that I'm an idiot for believing him aren't you? You're probably saying to yourself "That's what they all say." But here's the thing. I know for a fact that he's not sleeping with her. How do I know this? Well let me tell you about something that happened four months ago.

"Hi mom," I shout out as I walk through the door. I'd just got back from Ezra's office having gone over there for a quickie after school. This isn't something we make a habit of, in fact this is the first time it's ever happened, but I'd had a _really _dirty dream about Ezra the night before and spent the entire day thinking about it. I needed the relief that I knew only Ezra could bring (I won't go into details – but _damn_ he's good).

"Hi sweetie," my mom yells back and I can tell she's in the kitchen so I go in there only she's not alone. Sitting opposite her at the kitchen table is none other than Maggie.

"Oh," I say trying my best to sound normal. "Hi Maggie it's good to see you."

Maggie nodded her head slightly, "You too Aria," she said. "How're you?"

Fucking amazing I think. I'm still basking in the afterglow of the many orgasms I've just had. "I'm good," I reply as I walk over to the fridge to get myself a drink. "You?"

Maggie looks towards my mom briefly, literally for like a second. "I'm okay," she replies wearily.

"Aria honey," my mom says to me. "Do you mind going up to your room for a little while? I'll call you down when dinner is ready."

I nod my head and look between the two of them. "Of course mom," I say. "I'll see you soon Maggie."

Maggie nods half-heartedly and looks down towards the mug of steaming hot coffee in front of her.

I leave the kitchen and walk upstairs – there is no sound coming from the kitchen at all, so I open and close my bedroom door and quietly sit down on the top stair. That's when I hear my mom's voice.

"So do you want to tell me what's wrong?"

Silence then Maggie speaks "How did you know about Byron?" *****

Again silence, I move down a few stairs low enough that I can hear them better but still high enough to not be caught.

"What do you mean?" my mom asks. But we all know that she knows what Maggie is talking about.

"I think Ezra is cheating on me."

"What?" My mom says. "Maggie, Ezra loves you why would you think that?"

Silence and I panic is there a small possibility that she knows? Is she going to say to my mom "Why don't we ask your daughter"? Have he not been as careful as we thought?

I can feel my heart hammering against my ribcage as I wait for her reply.

"I don't know," Maggie says. "It's just lately he seems distant and we never…we haven't had sex in months."

"That happens sometimes," my mom says reassuringly. "And you've both been busy lately."

"It's been over FIVE months Ella." Maggie replies.

I smile, I'm sorry I can't help it. I've been with Ezra for five months and we've been sleeping together for the last month. He's not been with Maggie in that entire time, just like he told me and that makes me feel so happy. Is that bitchy? I don't mean to be honestly I really don't, like I said I really do like Maggie.

***** _Oh my dad had an affair too when I was fourteen. My parents worked through it but then my mom found out that he was still seeing his mistress and they divorced when I was seventeen. I hated my father when it happened – both times - and a small part of me still does. I saw how hurt my mom was, but I now also know that you can't help who you fall in love with. The heart wants what the heart wants._

Yes I know that was four months ago and that things could be different now, but I still know that they're not sleeping together, in fact I know that they're sleeping in different beds. How? Because Maggie quit her job as a kindergarten teacher so she could spend more time with her grandmother, she travels to Philadelphia every single day and doesn't get back till late so she sleeps in the guest room so she won't disturb Ezra. I heard her telling my mom when she asked if there had been any change on the sex situation.

* * *

Anyway so here I am now waiting for Ezra in "our" cabin. We used to come up here together but this onetime when Ezra was driving us both home and Meredith (my dad's girlfriend) was right next to us at a set of traffic lights. I had to duck so she wouldn't see me. So now we drive up here separately. I bring firewood and blankets and Ezra brings food and the DVD player. There is a kitchen here but we always bring take-out and then take the evidence away with us just in case one of my parents decide to come up here.

I've got a fire going and our blankets laid out on the floor in front of it when I hear Ezra's car pull up outside. A huge smile spreads across my face (I can't help it) and I quickly walk over to the door. Hey I haven't seen him in three days he's been in New York visiting his family because his mom complained that she hadn't seen him. He drove there on Friday (he doesn't have class) and got back late last night.

I fling the door open just as Ezra raises his hand to knock; instead he wraps that arm around me and kisses me deeply. He pushes me inside and kicks the door shut with his foot.

"God, I've missed you." He mumbles against my lips.

I smile and pull away slightly, "I missed you too." I reply, "Three days is too long."

Ezra nods his head in agreement and crashes his lips against mine once more. We eventually pull apart and Ezra removes his bag from his shoulders we walk over to the blankets and sit down. Ezra opened the bag containing our food and spread all our favourites out in front of us. He also took a bottle of wine out and two plastic cups.

"A reunion drink," Ezra says with a slight chuckle. "It's low alcohol because we're both driving and you have school tomorrow we can't have you hung-over."

I smile, "I happen to be able to hold my liquor." I reply.

"That's not what I've heard."

I smack him playfully on the arm, "Hey," I say. "I was thirteen and I hadn't eaten anything and I didn't know the punch was spiked otherwise I wouldn't have drank so much."

Ezra smiles and hands me a cup. "I was joking," he replies leaning over slightly to brush his lips against mine gently. It's such a simple gesture but it sends shivers down my spine, his touch always does. Sometimes he just brushes his fingers against mine and I get goose bumps – the good kind!

He tells me about his trip to New York – spending time with his family, catching up with friends, missing me and I tell him about my weekend, shopping with Hanna on Saturday, spending Sunday recovering and obviously missing him too. Once we've finished our food we put the empty cartons back in the bag and Ezra sets up the DVD player, we're watching "North by Northwest" tonight it's one of our favourites. Once the movie has started we lay back against the blankets and cuddle into one another. It's perfect.

"Oh," Ezra says suddenly. "I got you something." He leans over me and reaches into his bag and pulls out a rectangular box it. It's embossed and I know it's the logo from an exclusive jeweller in New York. Ezra smiles and hands the box to me, "I saw this and instantly thought of you."

I trace my fingers across the logo and slowly open the box, I gasp when I see what's inside. It's a gold locket it's intricately engraved around the edge and there's an 'A' in the middle. It is absolutely gorgeous.

"Do you like it?" Ezra asks.

I look up at him, he looks nervous like he was worried I'd hate it. "It's beautiful," I tell him. "I love it."

He smiles at me, "I was with my mom when I saw it and I knew I had to get it for you."

My eyes widen, "It has an 'A' on it."

Ezra chuckles, "I went back without my mom and bought it. There's a history behind it," he tells me. "It came from the estate of a woman who died her name was Ada and apparently her husband had this specially made for her."

I lean over and kiss him gently, "Thank you," I whisper against his lips.

Ezra reaches into the box and takes the locket out, he unclasps it and I turn around and lift my hair up as Ezra places the chain around my neck. His fingers brush against the base of my skull and I suck in a breath, he secures the necklace and I can feel his warm breath against my neck. He presses his lips to my neck and I lean backwards into him, I turn my head and our lips meet in a heated kiss. I shift my body so I'm now facing him and my arms snake around his neck. Ezra has one hand tangled in my hair and the other resting on my waist, he pulls me flush against him and I push him down gently and straddle him we never break our kiss. I feel his tongue pressing against my lips and I open my moth willingly to give him access, I grind my hips against his and moan as I feel him hardening beneath me. It still amazes me that I Aria Montgomery can elicit such a response from this man. I break our kiss and sit up grabbing the hem of my top in both hands I pull it up and over my head carelessly tossing it to one side.

I'm going to stop there and let you use your imagination about what happened next. I'm a tease I know. At least that's what Ezra always tells me ;) Who knows maybe I'll go into details later.

Afterwards we set the alarm on Ezra's phone and soon we both fall asleep, sated and content in each other's arms.

* * *

The alarm goes off and we wake up and share a languid kiss before eventually putting our clothes back on and clearing everything away. This is the part of our time together that I hate. The part where we have to say goodbye to each other and I have to go home and pretend like nothing is wrong. Once we're both outside we kiss goodbye and get into our cars, I watch sadly as he drives off before following him. I'm behind him for the entire thirty minute journey back to Rosewood then he turns left towards the home she shares with Maggie and go straight onto my house. The lights are on when I pull into the driveway and I glance at the clock on the dashboard wondering whether we've maybe got the time wrong and I've missed curfew. I breathe a sigh of relief when I realise I'm actually ten minutes early. I hop out of the car and walk up to the house, stopping briefly on the porch to make sure that the locket Ezra bought me is tucked inside my top. The last thing I need is for my mom to ask me where I got it from.

"Hi sweetie," my mom says as I open the front door. "You're early."

I follow her voice into the living room and nod my head, "All studied out." I reply a yawn escaping my mouth.

My mom chuckles, "Sounds like it. I know how you feel; I've been grading papers for hours."

I smile, "Are they that bad?"

My mom nods, "You have no idea. I honestly think I talk to myself half the time."

I stifle another yawn, "I think I'm going to go to bed," I tell her. "Don't stay up too late."

"I won't," she replies. "Actually I won't be that far behind you."

I'd just made it to the stairs when my mum says "Oh Aria, I almost forgot did Maggie manage to get in touch with you?"

I feel my stomach drop. I turn around and shake my head trying to remain calm. "No," I say. "Spence makes us switch our phones off because she doesn't like the distraction."

My mom nods, "Makes sense," she replies. "Maggie called her looking for you and when I said you were at Spencer's she said she would call your cell."

"Oh," I say. "Did she mention what she wanted? I mean is it urgent or can I call her back tomorrow?"

"I think she wants to see if you'd like to go to her house for dinner on Friday night, she feels like she's neglected you recently."

Oh _shit. _I think. "Isn't she seeing her grandmother?" I ask

My mom shakes her head, "I guess not."

"I'll call her tomorrow then," I reply and I know that my voice wavered slightly.

"Okay," my mom says. "Goodnight Aria."

I smile, "Goodnight mom." I reply and I literally run up the stairs. I close my bedroom door behind me and lean against it taking deep breaths. I know I need to text Ezra to warn him so I get my phone out of my bag and slide my finger across the screen sure enough I have a missed call and voice mail from Maggie, texts from Spencer and Hanna and one from Ezra. I open Ezra's first. _Hope you got home safely. I love you xx_

I smile and type out a reply – _I did, I love you too and Maggie has invited me for dinner on Friday. What should I tell her?_

I change into my pyjamas while I wait for his reply. I've just finished cleaning my teeth when my phone beeps, I pick it up (I'm not the only one who takes their phone into the bathroom with them am I?!) and read Ezra's reply – _Say yes, she'll question your reasons why if you don't come. Did she say why?_

I just type what my mom told me that she said she feels like she's neglected me lately. He replies almost immediately.

_- I'm sure that's all it is. Damn I'd hoped to see you alone on Friday. I don't want to share you._

I smile, but I know that Ezra is just as nervous as I am about this.

I text him 'Goodnight xoxo' and he texts me back the same and I crawl under my bedcovers but I know I'm not going to be getting much sleep tonight.

I reply to Maggie's text on my way to school the following day and tell her that I'll go, and I have to try and hide my fear from my mom. Ezra sends me a text just as I arrive at my locker –_Maggie explained everything this morning, one of her Aunt's is going to be staying with her grandmother for the weekend so she thought it would be nice if we all had dinner._

'You're sure she has no idea?' I text back.

-_No, trust me Aria we're safe xxx_

I exhale and head to class; it's going to be a very long week.

* * *

I was right, it is now Friday and I honestly feel as if each day has lasted a week in itself. I haven't seen Ezra since Monday and it's been absolute torture but we just didn't want to risk it until _after _tonight.

I'm standing in front of my closet trying to pick out something to wear. I want something that will impress Ezra but it also needs to not be overly obvious because I don't want Maggie to wonder why I've turned up for a casual dinner at her house dressed up. I settle on a pair of grey skinny jeans that I know Ezra loves and black vest with a skull on it. I finish it off with some simple pyramid stud earrings, a couple of bracelets and my favourite pair of Jeffrey Campbell boots. I make sure that the locket from Ezra is inside my top, I grab my bag and I go downstairs.

"You look nice," my mom says.

"Thank you," I reply.

"Are you sure you don't want me to drive you over there? It won't matter if I'm a bit early to collect Mike."

I shake my head; the truth is I want to psyche myself up on the walk over there. "It's okay," I reply. "It's not far and it's a nice night."

My mom stands up and walks over to me, "Well if you're sure," she says kissing my forehead. "Have fun and tell Maggie and Ezra I said 'Hi.'"

"I will," I reply. I kiss her cheek. "I love you mom."

My mom smiles at me and gently strokes my cheek. "I love you too Aria," she says. "Now go or you'll be late."

"Okay," I reply with a chuckle. I walk over to the door, but turn to face her. "Do I have a curfew tonight?" I ask.

My mom shakes her head, "No, so long as Ezra or Maggie drive you home."

"Thanks mom," I say and I practically skip out the door because no curfew means I get to see Ezra for longer.

I slowly walk up the driveway to Ezra's house; once I reach the door I take a deep breath and knock loudly. A minute later Ezra opens the door and I suck in a breath, he looks AMAZING. He's wearing a form fitting grey Henley that shows off his firm chest and stomach with a pair of dark blue jeans that hang low on his hips. He smiles at me and pulls me inside, his strong arms wrapping themselves tightly around my body. I sigh in contentment and relax into his embrace, forgetting for a moment where we are. I feel his warm breath tickling my ear, "God," he whispers. "I've missed you."

I nod my head and smile into his chest, "I've missed you too, but maybe this isn't the best place to be doing this." I whisper back.

"You're right," Ezra replies and we slowly pull apart and he smiles at me. "Damn," he says. "I _love _those jeans on you."

I smirk up at him, "Why do you think I wore them?"

Ezra groans and pinches my ass, "Maggie's in the kitchen," he says. "She'll be wondering where we are."

I nod my head slightly and watch as he walks away.

Oh boy it's going to be a _long _night.

* * *

**Please Review **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for ALL the reviews on the first chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

I follow Ezra into the kitchen, I can feel my palms sweating I'm so nervous.

"Aria," Maggie says as she sees me. "It's so good to see you."

She comes over to me and hugs me. I hug her back, "You too Maggie," I say managing to sound relatively normal despite my nerves.

"Would you like a drink?" Ezra asks me.

"I'll have some water please." I tell him. I watch him over Maggie's shoulder as he walks towards the fridge.

Maggie steps away from me, and I force my eyes away from Ezra, I can't have Maggie noticing that I'm staring at him now can I?

"I'm so glad you could come," she says as she walks over to the stove and starts stirring something in a large pot.

Ezra walks towards me with a bottle of water and I'm once again amazed at how perfect he looks in those clothes…how perfect he would look out of those clothes. I bite my lip to stop myself from saying something inappropriate, something that could get both of us into a _lot _of trouble. Ezra gives me his lob-sided smile that makes me go weak at the knees and as he hands me my water his fingers brush against my wrist.

"Ezra," Maggie says interrupting our 'moment'. "Could you set the table please?"

"Sure," Ezra replies turning away from me, "No problem."

I unscrew my bottle of water and take a long drink. I honestly think I'm going to struggle to get through a whole night without touching him.

"Can I do anything to help?" I ask.

Maggie turns away from the stove and smiles at me, "You're our guest Aria," she says. "Just sit at the table and relax, dinner is almost ready."

I nod and walk over to the table, Ezra pulls out a chair for me and I give him a shy smile. I turn my attention back to Maggie and watch her as she plates up our food and brings it over to the table.

Ezra takes a seat opposite me, and Maggie sits at the head of the table.

I feel Ezra's barefoot brush against my calf and my first instinct is to pull away, but then I realise this might very well be the only contact I have with him for a few days so instead I wrap my other leg around his holding it in place. I watch a slight smile form on his lips and I know that this is exactly what he wanted me to do.

"So Aria," Maggie says and I turn my attention to her. "Are you excited about college?"

"Um," I reply. "I just want to get graduation out of the way before I even start to think about that."

Maggie smiles at me, "But you're going to NYU Aria you must be excited a little bit?"

I shrug, "I'm not sure if I'm even going to go."

"What?" Maggie says loudly. "Aria NYU has been your dream for as long as I can remember why wouldn't you go?"

"I just thought maybe I could defer it for a year and go to Hollis instead."

"Why would you do that?" Maggie asks.

Oh um, because I don't want to go to New York without my boyfriend. That had been our plan…but now I didn't know what was going to happen. Obviously though I don't tell Maggie that, "I just don't want to leave my mom," I tell her. "You know with everything that's happened this year with my dad and stuff."

Maggie shakes her head, "Aria your mom wouldn't want you to miss out on an amazing opportunity, she'll be fine and Mike will still be at home so she won't be alone and New York isn't that far away."

I steal a quick glance at Ezra who is watching me intently. "I know," I reply. "Maybe I'm just not ready to leave yet, and besides you both went to Hollis."

"Hollis is a good school too," Ezra says.

This is the first Ezra has heard of my possible change in plans and I know when we're next alone he'll tell me to go to New York and we'll work something out.

"Ezra," Maggie says shaking her head. "You should be encouraging her to chase her dreams."

"You're right," Ezra says. "I should, but if Aria's heart isn't in it just yet then maybe it's best if she defers for a year. I wouldn't want her to go to New York hate it and drop out."

"Can we change the subject please?" I ask. "It's just something I've been thinking about. I didn't say I'm definitely not going."

I look at Ezra again briefly; he must know why I'm considering staying in Rosewood.

"Okay," Maggie says a smile forming on her face. "Guess who I saw today outside Lucky Leon's?"

I shrug, but honestly I don't like where this is going.

"Noel Kahn," she says her eyebrows rising slightly.

Noel Kahn, I had a crush on him in middle school before I grew up and realised that he just uses girls and tosses them aside as if they're nothing.

Maggie turns to Ezra and says, "Aria has a _huge _crush on Noel."

I shake my head, "I don't," I reply once again catching Ezra's eye. "I did when I was younger but I haven't for a long time."

"Why not?" Maggie asks. "He's attractive, he plays sport…"

"He's a jerk." I finish.

"Oh come on Aria," Maggie says. "You're saying if he was to ask you out you'd say 'No'?"

I watch as Ezra grips the edge of the table with one hand, he clearly hates this discussion almost as much as I do.

I nod my head, "I already did Maggie. I'm just not into him at all."

"All your friends have someone and I just thought maybe it'd be nice for you to go on a few dates."

I shake my head; this is starting to irritate me. "I'm not interested," I reply. "Can we talk about something else please? I'm starting to feel a little uncomfortable."

Thankfully Ezra does just that (I'll have to thank him later) and the rest of the meal passes without drama.

* * *

Maggie asks me to stay, but I decline I make up and excuse about meeting Spencer early tomorrow. Ezra is quick to offer me a ride home and I fight back the urge to smile. Maggie thanks him and hugs me goodbye. I practically skip to Ezra's car as this means I'll get to spend at least ten minutes with him alone tonight and if he takes the long route (which I really hope he does) even longer.

The second the car pulls out of the driveway Ezra reaches across and places his hand on my thigh, I smile at him and place my hand on top of his. Once I know that Maggie can no longer see us I lean into him, my head resting on his shoulder.

I smile; he's taking the long route.

"Aria," he says and I know what's coming. "Are you serious about not going to New York?"

I lift my head off his shoulder and look at him. "I'm not sure."I reply.

"Is this because of me?" he asks. "Because of what's happening?"

I nod my head in confirmation.

"Aria," he says. "You can't put off going to NYU because of me."

"I'm just scared if I do go that you'll forget about me," I reply. "That I'll just be nothing more than a fling to you."

Ezra pulls onto the side of the road and stops the car. "Aria," he says turning to face me. "That is _never _going to happen." He gently cups my face. "You are most definitely not a fling. I am in love with you Aria, so much that it scares me sometimes."

I choke back tears, "I love you too," I whisper. "I just don't want to go alone."

Ezra nods, he understands, "You might not have to, its months away yet."

"What if Maggie's grandmother doesn't get better?" I ask. "Or what if she gets worse?"

"Or what if everything works out okay and we're both stuck here and have to continue to hide?"

I realise he's right, if I stay in Rosewood and he leaves Maggie we'll have to sneak around like we are now whereas in New York we'll be free to be a proper couple. We'll be able to go on dates together in public and no one will care.

"I promise you that you have nothing to worry about," he says leaning closer to me. "I want to be with you Aria and we'll find a way to make it work just like we have now."

I smile and press my lips to his quickly. "Thank you," I say.

"So," he says. "What's this about Noel Kahn?"

"Nothing," I reply shaking my head.

"He asked you out?"

I nod, "There's a charity dance at school and he asked me to go with him but I told him I was going stag. I think I bruised his ego."

Ezra chuckles, "I'm sure you did."

"You know you have nothing to worry about right?" I tell him.

Ezra nods and brushes his lips against mine, and then he slowly pulls away from the curb not stopping again until we're on my street. He parks a bit away from my house, away from any streetlights and turns the headlights off.

I have my seatbelt unbuckled in record time and our lips meet in a passionate kiss, our tongues dancing erotically together. We're playing with fire. Rosewood is a small town and there is a possibility we could be seen, but we haven't been alone together since the cabin on Monday and we're both craving contact so we throw caution to the wind and hope that nobody spots us. One of Ezra's hands is on my neck his fingers toying with the necklace he gave me.

We reluctantly pull apart and I sit back in my seat.

"Do you really have plans with Spencer tomorrow?" Ezra asks me.

I shake my head, "No," I reply. "I don't."

Ezra smiles at me, "I was thinking we could go into Philly for the day? Maybe take in some culture."

"The whole day?" I ask. "How will you manage that if Maggie's home?"

"I'll think of something," Ezra replies. "What about you? Do you think you'll be able to come without raising suspicion?"

"Yeah," I say. "I'm sure I'll think of something."

"I'll text you with the details?" Ezra says.

I nod and we share a chaste kiss before I jump out of the car, Ezra waits until I'm standing on the front porch before driving off.

My mom is still up, I knew she would be.

"You're earlier than I thought," she says as I walk into the living room. She closes the book she's been reading and places it on her lap. "Did you have a good time?"

I nod, "I did," I reply, "But I was tired and I have plans tomorrow which I don't want to be late for."

"You do?" My mom asks.

"Yeah with Spencer," I say. "Is that okay?"

My mom smiles, "Of course it's okay Aria," she replies. "Did you think I'd say 'No'?"

I shake my head, "No," I say. "I just thought with Mike being at that Lacrosse thing tomorrow that maybe you wouldn't want to be alone all day."

"Actually," my mom responds slightly hesitantly. "Zack did ask me if I wanted to spend the day with him."

"He did?" I reply. Zack owns the local coffee shop and my mom has been seeing him casually for the last month. He's a nice guy. "Well," I ask. "What did you say?"

"I didn't give him an answer yet," my mom says.

I smile, "You were waiting to see what I thought."

My mom nods, "Yeah," she replies. "I was."

"Mom," I say. "Text him or call him and tell him 'Yes'."

My mom smiles and I can tell she's happy I'm okay with this. I know she's worried that Mike and I will think she's moved on from dad too soon. But my dad was seeing his girlfriend _before _the divorce.

I watch as she types out a quick text.

"Did you get a ride home?" she asks when she's finished.

I nod, "Ezra drove me."

"So how was Maggie? Did she seem okay?"

"Yeah," I reply. "She did."

"That's good," my mom says nodding her head. "She wants to use this weekend to try and reconnect with Ezra too."

I gulp and pray that my mom didn't notice. I wonder whether my colour has changed too, because suddenly I feel really nauseous.

"Did they seem okay?" she asks.

I nod, "Sure," I reply. "I mean I didn't pick up on any tension."

I think about faking a yawn so I have an excuse to leave but I don't need to as I actually _do _yawn.

"Why don't you get yourself to bed," my mom says.

I nod and walk on shaky feet over to the couch to place a kiss on her cheek.

Once I'm upstairs I text Spencer to ask if she'll cover for me tomorrow. I tell her that there's an exhibit I really want to see in Philly and I know if I tell my mom she'll be nervous about me going to the city alone. She replies quickly to say that she will; she's going out with Toby so she'll be a perfect alibi.

I change into my pyjamas and climb into bed. I'm just about to text Ezra 'goodnight' when he texts me.

- _We're on for tomorrow. I'll meet you at 10:00 in the parking lot opposite Lucky Leon's. I love you xx_

I quickly type out my response – _See you there. I love you too xx_

I put my phone under my pillow and close my eyes.

Tomorrow can't come quick enough.

* * *

I can't decide what to wear, who would've thought that a simple trip into the city (with my boyfriend!) could cause such a dilemma. I search through my closet for at least twenty minutes before I decide on some black skinny jeans, a plain grey t-shirt and my Jeffery Campbell Skulltini's with a black leather jacket. It's casual just like last night.

I stop off at the Rear View Brew and grab two coffees and then head over to the parking lot; I get there just as Ezra's car pulls in. I climb into the car and we exchange quick 'Hello's' before driving off quickly. Although the square is relatively quiet we can't risk being seen. I place the coffees in the cup holders and Ezra reaches across to rest his hand on my thigh, just like he did last night. I look at him properly for the first time since I got into the car. Damn he looks _good._ He's dressed casually like me in dark jeans and a vintage t-shirt. His hair is still damp from showering and I have to stop myself from reaching over and running my fingers through it.

"What did you tell your mom?" Ezra asks me.

I smile, "That I have plans with Spencer, but my mom has a date with Zack anyway. What did you say?"

"That I have this thing for work and that I'd mentioned it a few weeks ago. Maggie's been so distracted lately that she just assumed she'd forgotten."

"Did she seem disappointed?" I ask.

Ezra shook his head, "Not particularly," he replies. "She said it would give her the opportunity to catch up with some friends. Why?"

I shrug, "My mom was under the impression that she was going to use this weekend to reconnect with you." I say. "Has she, you know tried to reconnect with you?"

Ezra takes his eyes off the road momentarily to look at me, "No," he says his hand squeezing my thigh gently. "She hasn't and if she does…I promise you that nothing will happen."

The rest of the journey is spent discussing music, books and movies and singing along to the radio. Before I know it we're pulling into a parking garage in Philadelphia.

"Where to first?" Ezra asks me his hand reaching out to hold mine.

I look down at our entwined hands and smile I could get used to this. "I don't know," I reply. "This was your idea."

Ezra nods, "How about we go to the Museum of Art first and then we can decide what to do after there? We have all day after all."

"Lead the way," I reply.

* * *

We spend a few hours wandering around looking at the amazing paintings that they have on display. Ezra talks about the pieces so enthusiastically and if possible I think I love him even more. Guys my age would probably have spent the entire time looking for nudes to laugh at.

"Lunch?" he asks when we get outside, his hand still firmly holding mine.

"Yeah," I reply. "That sounds good."

"This is why you brought me here isn't it?" I ask once we've been walking for a few minutes.

"For food?" Ezra asks jokingly.

I chuckle, "No," I reply. "So that I can see exactly what things would be like if I go to New York."

Ezra smiles and nods his head; he stops walking and turns to face me. "Is it working?" he asks the hand that's not holding mine comes up to stroke my cheek.

I nod, my eyes locking with his, "Maybe," I smile. "I might need some more convincing though."

"How about this?" Ezra asks and he slowly leans towards me. The kiss is fleeting and I wonder if I've imagined it but then he presses his lips against mine again more firmly and I melt into it. I cannot get enough of this man's kisses.

Lunch is perfect, sitting next to each other in a crowded restaurant laughing and joking and not caring who sees us. It's once we leave the restaurant that I panic.

"Shit," I say hiding my face in Ezra's chest.

"What's wrong?" Ezra asks worriedly.

"Melissa," I whisper. "Spencer's sister she's right across the street."

I feel Ezra turn his head to look, "Come on," he whispers and he pulls me in the opposite direction. We walk quickly, and turn a corner stopping to see if she has noticed us but she's busy talking to the person who she's with and thankfully didn't see us.

"Are you okay?" Ezra asks me once we're sure she's gone.

I nod, although my heart is pounding. "Yeah, I just panicked a little."

"Me too," Ezra replies, "But she didn't see us."

We visit a few more places before heading back to the car, once we're on the road Ezra turns to me and asks "Do you need to rush home?"

"No," I reply shaking my head. "I don't. Did you have something in mind?"

Ezra nods, "How about we stop off and get food and then head over to the cabin?"

I smile, I LOVE that idea. "We don't have anything to light the place though," I reply. Or condoms I add mentally. At least I don't, maybe he does.

"We'll find somewhere to get something I'm sure." Ezra says.

We stop off at a Target for candles and some blankets. I wander over to the 'Health & Beauty' section and grab a box of condoms. Better safe than sorry right?

I meet Ezra at the checkout and drop the box into the basket. His eyes meet mine, "Good thinking," he whispers. "I'd completely forgotten."

Our next stop is for food and finally we arrive at the cabin. We light the candles and they cast a gorgeous warming glow around the place, the blankets are laid out on the floor and we both kick our shoes off and settle down on the blankets with our food we just got burger and fries which we eat pretty quickly.

I make the first move; I kiss him feverishly my hands tangling in his short hair. Ezra gently pushes me down against the blankets and settles between my thighs, his lips move to my neck and I move my hands to the waistband of his jeans. My fingers teasingly stroke along the skin of his taut stomach before I pop the button and slip my hand inside. Ezra groans against my neck and gently thrusts into my hand…..

I'll leave it there. I'm sure you guys have an imagination that you can use right? Let's just say that things got _extremely _hot and sweaty on more than one occasion. ;)

It's almost 11pm when Ezra drops me off at the bottom of my street, just like he did the previous evening.

"Thank you for today," I say before I get out of the car. "I had a really good time."

Ezra smiles, "Me too," he replies his fingers playing with my hair. "Did my plan work?"

I chuckle, "Maybe," I say. "I liked being able to hold your hand in public."

Ezra nods and leans closer, "I liked that too," he says before pressing his lips against mine.

It's 11:10 pm when I finally get out of the car and walk up to my house, again Ezra waits until I'm on the front porch before driving away.

The house is empty when I get in, there's a note on the fridge from Mike to say he's spending the night at a friend's house. There is no note from my mom. I smile to myself; she's obviously having a really good time. I grab a bottle of water out of the fridge and head upstairs to my bedroom. Once I'm ready for bed I text my mom to let her know I'm home then I text Ezra.

- _Goodnight. Thank you once again for today. I love you xoxo_

Exhaustion suddenly taking over I switch the phone onto silent and put it down on the bed next to me. My eyes are fluttering shut when I hear the familiar vibration of a text; I reach for my phone and open my eyes.

- _Goodnight Aria. I love you too, sweet dreams ;) xoxo_

I smile, my mind flooded with memories of what we just did in the cabin. I lock my phone and place it under my pillow. I close my eyes once more and silently pray that I do have an incredible dream.

* * *

**I'm still undecided on a title - but thank you to all who gave me some ideas I may still use one of them. But send more!**

**Please review xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank You for all the reviews**

**The first part is Ezra – I don't want to say POV because I think they're more like a narration. It will go back to being Aria and I will let you know when it switches.**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

My name is Ezra Fitz; I'm twenty five and an English Professor at Hollis College in Rosewood Pennsylvania. I'm married to Maggie Cutler also twenty five and have been for seventeen months. I've been seeing my girlfriend Aria Montgomery for nine months.

I never thought I'd be that guy. You know they guy I mean? The one who cheats on his wife.

Let me explain before you judge me.

I've known Maggie since I was 18 and a freshman at Hollis College, we had one class together and we'd acknowledge each other if we saw each other on campus. Junior year we had two classes together and my best friend Hardy was casually dating a friend of Maggie's so we started spending more time together. By the end of our junior year we were dating, the remaining school year flew by and we graduated. I was lucky I got offered a job almost immediately in Sheridan Prep a school just outside of Rosewood, but Maggie struggled to find work as a Kindergarten teacher. It was just before Spring break when she finally got a job and to celebrate we went on an impromptu trip to Prague. I didn't even propose, we passed a jewellery store one day after too much beer and Absinthe the night before and Maggie saw I ring she liked in the window. We went inside and bought it. I didn't even put it on her finger, she did and honestly it was only later that night once the alcohol had completely left my system that I realised the significance of it.

When we got back to Rosewood Maggie started planning our wedding and at first I was excited but as the date got nearer I became more and more nervous about it. I kept asking myself if I was doing the right thing if this was what I really wanted and everybody assured me that last minute jitters were normal. It was three days before the wedding when the truth hit me.

I was no longer in love with Maggie.

I should have called the wedding off then and there, but it was so close and Maggie was so excited. I naively thought that maybe once the wedding was out of the way and Maggie relaxed that we'd reconnect and that I'd fall in love with her once more.

It didn't happen.

But you see the thing is if I had called the wedding off I never would have been in the Montgomery house the night Aria mentioned she was struggling with her English paper.

Maggie has known The Montgomery's her entire life, and it was about three months after we started dating that she introduced me to them. Ella and Byron and their children Aria and Mike.

It was Byron that recommended me for the job at Hollis. And whilst going (alone) to see an old movie one afternoon I discovered that Aria and I share a passion for old movies after I ran into her and Ella at the movie theatre.

We spoke in passing, she'd tell me about a book she'd read and I'd recommend a few more to her. It wasn't until after _that _dinner that we really spoke. Aria's passion for literature and art amazed me and the more time we spent together the more it became obvious to me.

I was falling for this girl and I was powerless to stop it.

After I dropped Aria off at home after spending the day with her in Philadelphia I sat in bed and applied for teaching positions in New York.

The whole day was amazing, and I realised that more than anything I want a life with Aria – she is my soul mate and I can't continue to let Maggie believe that there is a possibility of us reconnecting.

My staying with Maggie (even if it is only because her grandmother is ill) is not fair to her or to Aria.

Sunday I kept busy whilst I decided on the best way to tell Maggie that it was over. Just because I'm not _in _love with her anymore doesn't mean I don't care about her.

I did jobs around the house that I had been putting off like fixing a squeaky door, touching up paintwork and mowing the lawn.

It was whilst I was making dinner when I finally told Maggie the truth. I was standing at the stove and she walked up behind me, her arms slipping around my waist. I felt my whole body tense up.

Maggie felt it too, "What's wrong?" she asked me and I felt her lips press against my shoulder through the t-shirt I was wearing.

I take a deep breath and turn around, removing Maggie's hands from my waist in the process. I keep hold of them, "We need to talk," I say calmly.

"Ezra," Maggie asks her eyes searching mine. "What's the matter?"

I'm an English professor and right now I am struggling to find the right words. I mean are there any _right words_ to say when you're going to tell your wife that it's over?

"Ezra?" she asks again.

"This isn't working." I say, "I think it would be best for both of us if we broke up."

Maggie lets go of my hands, "What? Ezra you can't be serious?" she says pleadingly.

I nod my head, "I am Maggie."

She shakes her head and I can see tears forming in her eyes. I feel terrible but I know that it needed to be done.

"No," she says. "I know things haven't been good between us lately but we can change that. We can work this out."

It's mine turn to shake my head, "No Maggie we can't."

"Why?" she asks. "Is there someone else?"

I shake my head. Maggie doesn't need to know about Aria at least not yet, and whilst Aria is the reason I am ending things with Maggie now I know that I would've ended things eventually. I take yet another deep breath.

"I'm not in love with you anymore." There it is. I've finally spoken the words out loud and I feel as if a huge weight has been lifted off my shoulders.

I don't see the slap coming, but I sure as hell feel it and I know it's deserved.

"You bastard," Maggie screams at me. "You bastard, how could you do this to me now? My grandmother is sick and you're leaving me?"

"I'm sorry," I say and I do truly mean it. "And I know I'm telling you this at a bad time, but I didn't want to give you false hope that we could work things out."

"Get out," Maggie shouts. "Just get out I can't even look at you."

I nod, I'd expected this, "I'll just get some things and I'll leave."

Maggie has already turned away.

I grab some clothes, my laptop and phone and leave. There is a motel just outside of Rosewood where I'll stay until I find somewhere at little more permanent and I can collect the rest of my belongings when I know Maggie is out.

* * *

_**Aria**_

It's Monday and I'm currently sitting in the passenger seat of my mom's car on the way to school, Mike is sitting in the back and I can hear the music blasting out of his headphones over the car radio. I take my cell phone out of my pocket and look at the screen – nothing. This is something I repeat a further five times before we even get to the school parking lot and every single time – nothing.

I haven't heard from Ezra since yesterday morning. Our usual "Good morning I love you" text. He told me he had things he needed to do around the house and I helped my mom with housework. I sent him a text just before I went to bed like we always do and I got no reply, so this morning I've waited for _him _to send me a text.

I sit through first and second period and barely pay attention this isn't like Ezra at all and I'm worried that maybe he and Maggie did reconnect and he's avoiding me. It's my mom's class third period and I'm no different I'm so distracted that I don't even hear the bell signalling the end of class.

"Aria?" my mom says gently touching my shoulder. "Are you okay?" she asks.

I nod, "Yeah," I reply. "I'm just really tired."

My mom looks down to my hands and spots my phone. "Is this something to do with why you checked your phone the entire journey here this morning?"

I shake my head, "I'm okay mom," I reply. "I promise. Can I go? I don't want to miss lunch."

My mom nods her head, but that she will quiz me more when we get home.

I make it all the way to the cafeteria before I decide to just go over to Hollis to see Ezra in person. I've done it before so it won't seem strange; the only problem is I'll need my mom's car.

"Hey mom," I say as I walk back into her classroom, she's eating her lunch at her desk whilst she marks some assignments.

"I thought you were going to get your lunch?" she says looking up from her work.

I nod, "I was but I realised that I left my assignment for Mrs Welch's class at home. If I take your car I should be able to make it back in time."

My mom sighs but reaches into her bag to retrieve her keys, she tosses them too me, "Drive safely," she says. "And make sure you're not late."

Ezra's office is empty when I get there. He has a class at 1.30pm and usually he'd be here by now catching up on paperwork. I'm just writing him a note to say I stopped by when the door to his office opens and he walks in.

"Hey," I say. "I was just leaving you a note." I walk over to him and wrap my arms around him; he hesitantly rests his hands on my hips. I move to kiss him and he stops me.

"We can't," he says moving away from me.

"Why?" I ask convinced that this is it. He's about to break up with me. "Ezra what's wrong?"

Ezra takes a deep breath, "I ended things with Maggie last night."

My heart swells, but I still don't understand why he's pushing me away. This is what we wanted.

"You did?" I ask. "What did you say?"

"I told her that I'm not in love with her anymore," Ezra replies. "I spent the night in a motel."

I walk towards him again slowly, "So why are you pushing me away? Isn't this what we wanted?"

Ezra nods, "It is," he says. "But I've just been over to the house and Maggie has rifled through all my things. Aria if she finds out about you…" He grabs hold of my hands. "We just need to lay low for a little while."

I fight back the tears I know are coming, "How long?" I ask my voice breaking ever so slightly.

Ezra brings a hand up to my cheek. "I'm not sure, just until this has all blown over."

"Ezra," I say. "We've been sneaking around for months and nobody knows about us."

"I know," he replies nodding his head slightly. "But this is small town Aria and I'm the guy that left his wife after eighteen months. People are going to be watching me a lot more closely now."

He pulls me into a hug, "Why did you decide to do it last night?" I ask.

I feel Ezra's lips lightly brush against my head. "Because I love you and I decided I didn't want you to miss out on an amazing opportunity because I was being a coward."

"You were putting off telling her for all the right reasons," I reply.

He tilts my head up so I'm looking at him. "No," he replies. "I was being a coward, and it wasn't fair to you _or _Maggie."

"So this laying low, how long does it have to last for?" I ask meekly.

"I'm not sure," Ezra replies. "I'm not saying no contact, we can talk and face time…but we can't risk being seen together just yet."

I nod my head, I know he's right. I don't want Maggie to get hurt anymore than she already is.

"I'm sorry I didn't call you or text you last night or this morning," he says, "It's just by the time I got to the motel it was late and I just grabbed a few things when I left so forgot my charger and my phone was dead this morning."

"It's okay," I reply. "Are you going to stay in the motel? Or are you looking into something a little more permanent."

"I'm actually going to look at an apartment not far from here tonight. It's a short term lease which is ideal if I'm planning on moving to New York soon," he brushes his lips against mine. "That is if my girlfriend is still planning on going there?"

I smile, "I am," I reply nodding my head. "I definitely am."

"That's good," Ezra says. "Because I already applied for a few jobs."

"Really?" I ask unable to hide the joy I'm feeling.

He nods, "On Saturday night, right after I got home."

I know he said that we need to be careful but I can't help myself I stand on my tiptoes and kiss him. I moan when I feel him respond, his tongue slips easily into my mouth and things heat up pretty quickly.

I groan as I hear my phone ringing, I set my alarm so I wouldn't stay here too long. "That's my cue to leave," I whisper against his lips.

Ezra nods but kisses me again tenderly this time, not with the hunger of our previous kiss. "I'll text you tonight," he says, "And let you know about the apartment."

I nod and step away from him to remove the temptation to kiss him again. "Will I ever get to see this apartment?" I ask.

"Definitely," Ezra replies, "But…"

"I know," I say nodding my head. "Just not yet."

I grab my bag from his desk and walk back over to him; our lips meet in a chaste kiss.

"I love you," he says as I pull away.

"I love you too," I reply. "I'll speak to you later."

I drive back to school with a huge smile on my face I'm so happy. It hits me that as much as I know Ezra loves me there was always a small part of me that doubted he would actually leave Maggie for me. The next few weeks are going to be tough, but I can take comfort from the fact that soon we'll be in New York where nobody knows us, where we'll just be two people in a city of millions and nobody will give us a second look. My mind wanders to Maggie and I wonder how she's feeling, obviously I know she is going to be upset and I hate that I'm partially responsible for that.

The rest of the day passes really quickly and I have to suppress my smile so nobody asks me what I'm so happy about. I have plans with my friends tonight, so my mom drops me off at The Grille on her way home.

It's a little after 8pm when I get home, I've have homework that I want to make a start on. My mom is sitting at the table marking assignments.

"Did you have a good time sweetie?" she asks me.

"Yeah," I reply nodding my head. "I did. I can't believe in a few months we're all going to be in different cities."

My mom grabs my hand and pulls me closer to her, "You guys have known each other since kindergarten I'm sure that you're friendship will withstand this. Besides you'll all be home for holiday's right?"

I nod, but the truth is I don't know whether I _will _be home for every holiday. It'll be really awkward at first if I come home with my boyfriend aka the ex-husband of Maggie.

We talk for a few more minutes before I say I'm going upstairs to do some homework.

I've changed into my pyjamas and I'm lying on my bed trying to make sense of my trig homework when my phone buzzes.

Suddenly trigonometry is the last thing on my mind.

_Hey, just thought I'd check in. I saw that apartment and I've signed a short-term lease. I pick the keys up tomorrow. I can't wait to show you it. Also I heard back from one of the jobs I applied for, I have an interview next week. So fingers crossed. How was the rest of your day? Xx_

I smile, I'm so happy he's heard back from one of the job applications. It makes us moving to New York together seem more real. I quickly type out my response.

_That's great news about the job xx I know you'll do amazing in the interview. I can't wait to see the apartment either ;) My day was good. I'm not long home and currently struggling with Trig homework :(_

My phone buzzes again a minute or so later.

_I can't help you there I'm sorry! I'm much better with English! Anyway I have a stack of papers that I need to grade. I just wanted to let you know the news and obviously to say that I love you and to wish you goodnight xx_

I type out my response quickly.

_I love you too, goodnight xoxo_

* * *

The following morning I walk into The Brew, I have plans to meet my friends here before school. Spencer, Emily and Hanna aren't here yet, so I order myself a coffee. I'm just about to pay when Zack my mom's boyfriend appears, he shakes his head, "It's on me Aria," he says.

"I can't let you do that," I reply trying to hand him some money.

He shakes his head again, "Yes you can," he says. "I won't take 'no' for an answer."

"Thank you," I reply with a smile, "But this is a onetime thing."

He chuckles and nods his head, but I know he doesn't mean it.

I'm just about to head over to the back of the shop where we usually sit when Ezra walks in. He places his order and as Zack is busy talking to another customer he walks over to where I am. We've spoken to each other in public before, like I said earlier I was bridesmaid at his wedding so it's not weird that we'd be friendly towards one another. We just have to remember not touch or make this look like anything over than friendly conversation.

"I'm just about to pick up the keys," he whispers.

I nod, "When can I see it?" I ask.

"I'm not sure," he replies. "We have to be really careful at the moment."

The barista calls his order and Ezra takes the coffee and turns back to me. "It was good seeing you again Aria," he says knowing that if we're seen talking for too long people will talk.

"Yeah it was good seeing you too Ezra," I reply and I watch as he turns and walks out. I don't stare for too long though as that too could raise peoples suspicions so I turn and go and sit down. I've just made myself comfortable when Hanna and Emily walk in.

Emily goes to the counter and Hanna walks over to where I'm sitting. "Damn," she says as she takes a seat, "We just saw Maggie's husband outside he is pretty amazing isn't he?"

I shrug, "I haven't noticed."

"Oh come on Aria," Hanna replies. "You must've noticed how gorgeous he is? You get to see him all the time."

I swallow the coffee I've just taken a sip of and look at Hanna, "What do you mean?" I ask and I wonder if I resemble a deer caught in headlights. There is no way Hanna can know… Is there?

"Because of Maggie," Hanna says. "You know because she's so friendly with your mom and stuff."

I nod, "Oh yeah," I reply. "But I've never really looked at him that way. I mean he's Maggie's _husband."_ I mentally pat myself on the back for pulling off that lie with such ease.

"Oh yeah," Hanna says. "I guess that'd be almost like lusting after your sister's boyfriend or something."

"Exactly," I reply. There is a part of me that wants to tell my friends about Ezra so much. I want to share with them how unbelievably happy I am but it's not just _my _secret to tell. Maybe when Ezra and I come out with our relationship I'll tell my friends when we really started dating.

Emily joins us and the conversation changes to school and the amount of homework we're being given. Once Spencer arrives we make plans to meet in her barn and have a study date. We're just leaving for school when Maggie walks in, she looks dreadful. Her eyes are red from crying and there are dark circles under them. She is usually immaculate but her hair is greasy and unkempt and she's wearing paint stained sweatpants and a ripped t-shirt.

"Wow," Hanna whispers. "What happened to her?"

I shrug, "I don't know," I reply. As horrible as it sounds I just want to get out of there without Maggie seeing me. "I mean her grandmother has been sick…"

"You should ask her if she's okay," Emily says.

I'm just about to protest that if I stop to talk we'll be late for school when I hear Maggie's all too familiar voice saying "Aria?"

Oh shit.

I can't avoid her now can I? "Maggie," I reply. "How are you?" I already know the answer.

Maggie glances towards my friends.

"Guys," I say. "Could you wait for me outside?"

They nod and Hanna gives me the look that I know as 'you'll tell us what this is about right?'

"Is everything okay?" I ask and horribly I hope that Maggie doesn't start crying.

Maggie shakes her head, "Ezra left me," she says her voice monotone.

"What?" I ask trying to sound shocked. "Why?"

She shakes her head and I can see the tears in her eyes, "He said he doesn't love me anymore," she sobs.

Right now in this moment I absolutely HATE myself. Seeing Maggie so broken is devastating.

"I think he's lying," she says and I feel my whole body tense up. "I think he's seeing someone."

Right at that moment Spencer sticks her head through the door and shouts, "Aria we're going to be late."

I want to run over and kiss her for her impeccable timing.

"I um…" I say pointing to Spencer.

"It's okay Aria," Maggie replies. "You have school."

I nod, "I'm sorry," I say and I know I'm apologising for the fact that I have to leave her when she's so vulnerable and also because I am partially to blame for her pain.

Maggie shakes her head, "It's okay," she whispers. "Do you think your mom would mind if I came over later? I could really use someone to talk to. You know someone who's been through this."

"Um, no," I reply. "I'm sure that would be fine."

"Thank you," she says leaning over to hug me. "No go or you'll be late for school."

I nod and rub her back. "I'm sorry Maggie," I say before I walk away.

And I truly am.

* * *

**Please review**

**Thanks xx**

**Also I hope to have It Happened One Night updated over the long weekend.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I thought it was about time I updated this.**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

I don't want to go home; I can't be around Maggie when she's so upset knowing that I am the cause of it. Also I'm fairly certain that my mom will be able to tell something is wrong with me, so I ask Spencer if she can offer me some guidance on our History homework and she invites me to her house.

"What are you smiling about?" Spencer asks me as she comes down the stairs.

I'm sitting at the kitchen island and I'm smiling because I just got a text from Ezra. I shake my head and lock my phone, "It's nothing," I reply.

Spencer smirks at me, "No," she says. "I've seen this before, you get a text and then you get this dreamy look and the past week or so I've noticed that you play with that chain around your neck too."

I realise too late that Spencer is reaching out to grab the chain and there is nothing I can do to stop her, she pulls on it and holds the locket in the palm of her hand. "Wow Aria," she says. "This is beautiful. Was it a gift?"

I nod my head, "Yeah," I say quietly knowing that she's going to ask who it is from. "It was."

"A guy?" Spencer asks a smile forming on her face. "Is this why you said 'No' to Noel Kahn because you already have a boyfriend?"

I nod my head again and Spencer squeals and wraps her arms around me, "Aria," she says excitedly. "I'm so happy for you, but you sure can keep a secret."

Oh if only you knew I think.

"So who is it?"Spencer asks, "And how long have you been seeing him for? I mean if he's buying you expensive jewellery this has been going on for a while right?"

I bite the inside of my cheek while I try and think of something to say.

"Why all the secrecy?" Spencer asks me. "Is he older?"

I nod my head. Should I tell her? Can I take that risk?

"Is he in college?" Spencer says. "Because you know that's not that much older than we are."

I shake my head, "He's not in college." I reply my voice breaking slightly from nerves.

"Okay…" Spencer says and I know she's waiting for me to divulge more information.

"Spence you can't say anything about this to anybody else okay? Because it's not just my secret."

I bite my lip and nervously wring my hands; I don't have a clue what Spencer's reaction is going to be. "I've been seeing Ezra."

"Ezra?" Spencer asks and after a brief pause. "Wait you mean Ezra Fitz?"

I nod my head.

"Ezra as in Maggie's husband Ezra?"

"Yeah," I reply meekly.

"Aria," Spencer yells. "What the hell are you thinking? He's married…to Maggie who you've known your whole life."

"Spence," I reply. "It's not like we planned to fall in love."

Spencer snorts.

"What you don't believe that we're in love?" I ask defensively.

"I just think he'd say anything to get you into bed."

I stare at Spencer in shock for a moment and then I stand up, grab my bag and phone from the island and storm out of her house. I know it's immature but I can't believe that one of my best friends would think I'd be so naïve.

Like I said I really don't want to go home, I swipe my finger across the screen on my phone to unlock it and I quickly dial Ezra's number.

"_Hey you," _he says and immediately I feel all the tension from my conversation with Spencer leave my body. "_Are you okay?"_

"Not really," I reply willing myself not to cry. "I know we agreed to lay low but could I come over? Please?"

Ezra is silent for a few seconds and I'm scared he'll say 'No' and I'd completely understand if he did. "Sure," he says. "I'll text you the address and order take-out. Do you want your usual?"

"Yes please," I reply, "And thank you."

It takes me about twenty minutes to reach Ezra's new apartment, after a quick look to make sure there is nobody I know around I dart inside and head up to apartment 3B. I raise my hand to knock on the door but it opens to reveal my gorgeous boyfriend. Ezra smiles at me and steps aside so I can go in. "I saw you outside," he tells me as he shuts the door.

I smile and look around the sparse apartment, there are a few boxes dotted here and there and pushed up against the wall in the far corner is an air bed.

I turn to face him and raise an eyebrow, "An airbed? Really?"

Ezra chuckles and pulls me towards him, "I figured it was pointless buying furniture when I don't plan on staying here that long." He kisses the top of my head and then leans away slightly so he can see my face, his fingers brush against my cheek. "Are you going to tell me what's wrong?"

I close my eyes and push my cheek against his hand. I know I should tell him that I told Spencer about us but I'm scared that he'll be upset with me for doing so, especially so soon after he's left Maggie.

"I saw Maggie today," I whisper, "and she looked so broken, it really upset me." I open my eyes and look at him. "I did that to her."

Ezra shakes his head, "No you didn't Aria," he tells me. "I did. I'm the one who told her it was over not you. I'm the one who told her that I'm not in love with her anymore not you."

"But you did it _because _of me."

Ezra cups my face with both his hands and presses a feather light kiss to my lips, "I did it for me, because I wasn't happy with Maggie and because I want my life to be with you. I don't want you to blame yourself for any of this."

His lips brush against mine again and we share a few tender kisses, we're interrupted by a knock on the door. We know it will be our food, but like I've said Rosewood is a small town so there's a chance that the delivery guy could be someone we know so Ezra points to a door in the far corner of the room which I assume is the bathroom so I quickly make my way over there and shut the door behind me.

Ezra shouts me when the coast is clear, "Was it anybody we know?" I ask.

Ezra shakes his head, "I don't think so," he replies. He walks over to the air bed and puts the bag of food on the floor next to it. "Do you want anything to drink?" he asks me. "I have beer, water or beer."

I chuckle, "Beer," I reply."I know it's a school night but I don't think one is going to do me any harm."

Ezra smiles, "Just one," he replies as he gets two beers out of the fridge. "I don't want to be responsible for you being hung over in school tomorrow."

We eat our food (feeding each other occasionally – yes we're _that _couple) and drink our beers then Ezra switches on his laptop and we cuddle and watch a movie on Netflix, yes we share the occasional kiss but contrary to what Spencer may think our relationship is not based on sex. We fall asleep before the end of the movie but thankfully I'd remembered to set the alarm on my phone as us falling asleep together is a regular occurrence.

I practically skip home all but forgetting the reason why I avoided going home straight from school and my earlier argument with Spencer. Ezra has this way of calming me down if I'm stressed and I can't wait for us to move to New York together.

My mom is emptying the dishwasher when I walk in. "Hi," she says. "How was studying?"

I smile, "It was okay," I reply. "Do you need any help?"

My mom shakes her head, "I had a visitor tonight."

I swallow and nod my head, "Maggie?"

"Yeah," my mom replies. "She mentioned that she saw you this morning."

"I didn't know what to say to her."

My mom nods her head in understanding.

"So how was she?" I ask. "She was pretty upset this morning."

"Still upset," my mom replies, "And confused, and I am too. I can't believe that Ezra would do this to her."

I need to defend Ezra without being overly obvious. It won't be good for us if my mom develops a dislike for him. "He must've had his reasons."

My mom nods, "He told Maggie he's not in love with her anymore. I just don't understand how he could suddenly decide that."

"Maybe he's felt that way for some time." My mom furrows her brow and I know I have to say something else and quickly. "Maybe he just thought it was better to tell Maggie sooner rather than later. Would you want to be stuck in a loveless marriage?"

My mom's face softens and she shakes her head, "No," she says quietly. "I wouldn't."

"I know you've known Maggie since she was a little girl mom, but Ezra's a good guy and I don't think he's done this to deliberately hurt Maggie."

My mom tilts her head to the side slightly, "Have you spent time with him since he helped you with your assignment?" she asks.

Shit, I shake my head and I can feel my heart hammering against my chest. Is it possible that somebody saw me tonight and let my mom know? "No," I reply. "Only at dinner and I mean I've ran into him a few times around town, he's always been really nice to me."

My mom nods her head, "Zack mentioned he saw you talking to him in The Brew."

"I was waiting for my friends and Ezra came into get a coffee he asked me about school and we talked until his order was called. You don't want me to stop talking to him do you?" I ask nervously.

"No," my mom replies shaking her head, "Of course not I know he's been really good to you and he's become a friend to us all over the years too."

I nod my head gently, "What's Maggie going to do?"

My mum shrugs, "She's going to go to Philly for a few days and after that I don't know. I think there's a part of her that thinks Ezra will change his mind."

"And what do you think?" I ask wanting to know what my mom's perspective is on this.

"I don't think he will," my mom says sadly. "And I know that Maggie is going to be even more devastated than she already is."

We talk for a little while longer about different things before both of us head up to bed. I wash my face and clean my teeth before changing into my pyjamas and climbing into bed. I'm just about to reach over to grab my phone from my nightstand so I can text Ezra goodnight when it alerts me that I have a text. I know it will be Ezra and a goofy smile spreads across my face as I read his simple message: _Goodnight Aria, I love you so much Sleep tight xoxo._

I type out a quick response and put the phone under my pillow. I can't wait until we don't have to text each other goodnight. I close my eyes and dream about falling asleep next to Ezra every single night and waking up to him each morning.

I'm waiting for my mom to finish getting ready so she can give me a ride to school when there is a knock on the door. It's still early so I have no idea who it could be, needless to say I'm shocked when I see its Spencer.

"Hi," she says weakly. "I thought maybe I could drive you to school and we could talk?"

I nod, "Okay," I reply. "I'll just tell my mom."

Spencer steps inside whilst I run upstairs to let my mom know that I'm going into school with Spence instead.

It's not until we've left my road that Spencer speaks, "I'm really sorry about yesterday," she says. "What I said to you was uncalled for."

"Yes," I reply. "It was."

"It's just you kind of sprung it on me and I wasn't sure how to react."

"So you say he's using me?" I retort. "Do you really think I'm that naïve Spence?"

"No," she says shaking her head slightly. "I know you're not."

"Then why would you say it?" I ask.

"It was just my initial reaction because he's older and married and I said it without actually thinking about it." She looks towards me. "I'm really sorry Aria I am. I shouldn't have been so harsh with you. Forgive me?"

I smile, I know she's truly sorry about what she said and I also know her reaction to it could've been a lot worse. "I forgive you."

Spencer smiles back at me before looking back towards the road, "So you and Ezra huh?" she says. "How did that happen?"

I chuckle slightly, "Remember when Ezra offered to help me with my English assignment?"

Spencer nods, "Since then?" she asks the shock evident in her voice.

"Yeah," I reply. "We've been together for nine months."

"Nine months? How did it start?"

"We were spending a lot of time together and realised we had a lot in common. One night we just kissed and it felt…" I shake my head. "It felt so right Spence." I can feel my eyes filling with tears.

"Neither of us wanted to hurt Maggie…"

Spencer reaches across the centre console and grabs my hand, "I know you didn't Aria."

"It just… we really fell for each other. Hard."

"That's why Maggie was so upset yesterday?" Spencer says.

I nod, "Ezra told her on Sunday that it was over and he's moved into an apartment near Hollis."

"What's going to happen when you leave for college?"

"Ezra has applied for a few jobs in New York," I tell her. "He's from there so it won't look suspicious if he decides to move back."

Spencer chuckles, "I can't believe you've managed to keep this a secret from us all for so long."

"I kinda had to," I reply. "And could you not say anything to Hanna or Emily about it?"

Spencer nods her head, "Of course not," she replies. "Your secret is safe with me."

* * *

**Please review xx**

**Hopefully I should have a new chapter of It Happened One Night up soon too.**


	5. Chapter 5

** Thank you for all the reviews on the last chapter**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

I haven't seen Ezra for two weeks. Or if we're being specific I haven't seen him for 14 days 2 hours 37 minutes and 6 seconds. It's _horrible. _We've skyped and face-timed but it's just not the same as actually being with him. I want to feel his arms around me, I want to feel his lips against mine, his warm breath against my neck and I want to be able to smell him.

I'll admit I am also really, really horny.

I need him _now. _I sigh loudly its past midnight so there is no way I can leave the house. But actually why can't I? I used to climb out of my bedroom window all the time when I was younger so what's stopping me now? I could go there and be home before my mom even realises I'm missing.

I quietly climb out of bed and slip on my battered converse. I'm just about to open the window to sneak out (yes in my pyjamas) when I stop. What if my mom goes to the bathroom and looks in on me? I mean I don't think she's actually done that for a _long _time but maybe tonight she will. I write a quick note saying that Spencer was having boy trouble and that I didn't want to wake her and then I climb out of my window.

And fuck that was a LOT easier when I was younger.

I text Ezra once I'm at the end of my street and tell him I'm on my way over and then I text Spencer asking if she'll cover for me on the off chance that my mom does find out I'm not in bed. Unsurprisingly Spencer is awake and texts me back almost immediately: _Of course I'll cover for you Aria. Have fun, be safe ;)_

Ezra is waiting for me at the door; he pulls me inside and closes it quickly behind him. Our lips crash together hungrily. I push my fingers through his hair as he slowly manoeuvres us towards the air bed in the corner of the room. We tumble onto it and begin removing each other's clothes with an urgency that surprises me. Soon we're completely naked and Ezra is…well you get the picture ;)

Afterwards we're lying in a sweaty, tangled, sated heap and Ezra brushes his lips against my forehead. "This was a pleasant surprise," he whispers.

"You're not upset that I broke the laying low rule again?" I ask.

Ezra smiles and shakes his head, "I was going to suggest we met somewhere myself. Skyping and facetime just aren't enough and two weeks was far too long to go without seeing you. I missed being able to hold you in my arms and I'd almost forgotten what you smell like."

"Although," I say coyly. "Being apart for two weeks does have its benefits…"

Ezra chuckles and I feel his fingers trace slowly down my bare back, "And what might those be?" He replies in this really low gravelly whisper that is such a fucking turn on.

I scrape my fingers down his chest and bite my bottom lip, "Well that sex was pretty damn explosive," I say. "Not that it isn't always but that was…"

My fingers travel further south, Ezra groans and I know there is no way I'm leaving here anytime soon. Not that I'm complaining.

The sun has already risen when Ezra drops me off at the bottom of my street, it's risky we know but we got _extremely _distracted and there was no way I'd have gotten home on time. We don't risk a kiss though, I jump out of his car and run towards my house without even glancing behind me.

The climb up to my bedroom is even more difficult than the climb down, I kick my converse off my feet and walk over to my bedroom door. I hear the shower shutting off and the bathroom door opening suddenly my bedroom door opens and my mom sticks her head in. "Oh good," she says. "You're awake. I thought that since it's just the two of us this morning maybe we could go to The Brew for breakfast?"

"Okay," I reply. "That sounds good. I'll just jump in the shower."

My mom nods but then furrows her brow and I panic for a moment that maybe Ezra gave me a hickey. I mean I don't remember him doing so but at one point during our um "activities" I couldn't even remember my own name!

"Is that your t-shirt?" she asks snapping me out of my reminiscing.

I curse silently I'm wearing a t-shirt of Ezra's having left my own I his apartment so we both had something that smelled of each other.

"Oh," I say trying to sound as nonchalant as possible. "It's dads. I um borrowed it last time I stayed at his."

My mom chuckles and shakes her head because it wouldn't be the first time I've done it. I used to borrow my dad's shirts all the time when he was still living with us.

"Shall we say thirty minutes?"

"Okay," I nod and I watch as my mom walks across the hallway to her own bedroom before heading to the bathroom for a shower.

I smile as I watch my mom staring at Zack when he's not looking.

"You've got it _bad." _I chuckle.

"Am I really that obvious?" My mom asks.

I shake my head and take a bite of my poppy seed muffin.

"So," my mom says. "The charity dance is coming up are there any boys you'd like to go with?"

I shake my head, "No there isn't."

My mom frowns, "All your friends have boyfriends."

I raise an eyebrow.

"Or girlfriends," she adds. "There isn't anybody you're interested in?"

"I'm not interested in high school boys." I reply.

"But there is someone your interested in?" My mom asks.

I wish I could just tell her that I'm seeing somebody amazing. Somebody who loves me, who respects me and that we're planning a future together. "Not really," I reply because if I say "Yes," she'll ask who it is.

I know my mom can sense that I don't want to talk about this anymore so she changes the subject to school instead. Just before we're getting ready to leave she says "You don't mind if I just go and talk to Zack for a few minutes do you?"

"Of course not," I reply. "Go."

My mom smiles and walks over to the counter to talk to her boyfriend. It's wonderful to see her smiling so much, she looks so happy. Happier than she has for a long time.

Out of the corner of my eye I see Ezra enter, he smiles at me and I can't help the blush that creeps across my cheeks as I remember the things that gorgeous mouth did to me just a few hours before. It looks as though he's going to come over to me so I shake my head slightly and point towards my mom.

Ezra nods his head in understanding and makes his way to the counter to place his order. I can see how nervous he is to be near my mom, it's as if he thinks she's going to look at him and instantly know that we're sleeping together. I want to go over to him but I know I can't. Ezra places his order with the barista and my mom immediately looks towards him. They start talking but I can't hear what they're saying and I'm trying to think of an excuse to go over there when my mom shouts, "Aria come and say 'Hi' to Ezra."

I mentally remind myself that we have to stay purely platonic.

"Hi Ezra," I say my eyes roaming his body appreciatively.

"Hi Aria," he replies. "It's good to see you again."

"I was just telling Ezra that you're definitely going to New York," my mom says.

"It's a great city," Ezra says. "I know you'll love it. I told your mom that I've been thinking of moving back there myself."

I smile, "You are?" I ask.

It's weird trying to pretend like I don't know.

Ezra nods and I see a flutter of a smile on his lips, probably not noticeable to anybody but me. "I've applied for a few jobs and I'm waiting to hear back from an interview."

"I'm happy that Aria won't be completely alone in a big city," my mom says. "It'll be comforting to know that there will be at least one friendly face there."

I wonder if my mom would be so happy if she knew just how much of a "friendly face" Ezra is.

The barista calls Ezra's order and my mom looks at her watch, "We should get going," she says looking at me.

"Okay," I reply.

Ezra smiles at me, "Maybe we should meet to talk about New York? I could tell you which place sells the best bagels or where to find some really good vegan food."

God I love him, he's just given us the perfect opportunity to hang out in public with it raising any suspicions. Well obviously provided we can keep our hands and lips to ourselves.

"Oh yes," my mom says before I can respond. "We'd really appreciate that."

I smile at him, "Can I text you to make plans?" I ask.

Ezra nods his head and curls his fingers around his coffee cup, "Of course," he smiles back.

It's lunch and Hanna is talking in great detail about her sex life, I'm barely paying attention (truthfully I don't think _any_ of us are). I'm too busy thinking about the fact that I'll be able to sit in public with my boyfriend.

"Anyway," Hanna says obviously nearing the end of her sexcapades story. "I'm going to have to sneak into the nurse's office to get more condoms."

I feel as though I've been kicked in the stomach as the realisation that Ezra and I had unprotected sex three times earlier this morning hits me. How could we have been so stupid?

I bring a hand up to my mouth and swallow the bile I can taste in the back of my throat; I honestly think I'm going to vomit.

"Are you okay Aria?" Emily asks and I can hear the concern in her voice.

"I um, I think I'm going to be sick." I reply. I stand up and grab my bag from the table.

"Do you want one of us to come with you?" Hanna asks.

"No," I reply. "Stay and finish your lunch I'll see you in class."

I've just made it to the bathroom when I vomit. I continue to retch for a minute or so until there is nothing left in my stomach to throw up. I rest my forehead on the toilet and take a few deep breaths and then I sit up and lean back against the wall. I wipe my hand across my mouth and then rest my head on my knees. We're always so careful how could we forget something so important? I knew I should've just started taking birth control pills when we started sleeping together, but I was so scared of my mom finding them and quizzing me. I couldn't use the "they're for cramps" excuse because my mom knows that I never get cramps.

I take my phone out of my bag, open up safari and type "planned parenthood" into the search bar. I open the website and click on the link for the morning after pill. I discover that there is one brand that is available over the counter in most drugstores and a quick visit to their website reveals that I can buy it in town. I'll have to think up an excuse to tell my mom.

The rest of the afternoon drags, I can't focus on anything but the fact that after school I'm going to the store to buy emergency contraception. Once the bell goes signalling the end of the school day I rush to my mom's classroom to tell her that I'm going to the bookstore so I don't need a ride home.

My mom chuckles, "You're going to be taking more books to New York with you than you are accessories."

I smile and kiss her on the cheek, "I'll be home in time for dinner."

The closer I get to the drugstore the more anxious I become. I push open the door and quickly make my way to the aisle where it's located, and then I just stand there and stare nervously at the shelf in front of me. I glance around to make sure nobody is watching and I grab a box from the shelf and quickly make my way to the cash register at the front of the store. I'm about two feet away when I hear a familiar voice say "Aria?"

I quickly glance around and realise that there is absolutely nowhere for me to dump this box.

The voice shouts my name once more.

I take a deep breath and slowly turn around only to find myself face to face with Maggie.

* * *

**Please review x**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for all your reviews on the last chapter.**

**I haven't forgotten It Happened One Night the next chapter is a work in progress!**

* * *

**Chapter Six**

The first thing that runs through my head is "Please don't let her see what I'm holding. Please don't let her see what I'm holding." I mean how much more awkward would that make this conversation?

"Hi Maggie," I say. "You're back in Rosewood?"

Maggie nods, "Temporarily, I needed to get some more clothes plus I was hoping to see Ezra."

I stop breathing for like a second, "What for?"

"I want us try and rebuild our relationship," she tells me. "I know we've hit a rough patch but I think maybe if we worked on it and tried counselling that we can get through this."

And there's the bile again. "Maggie," I reply. "He told my mom this morning that he's been applying for jobs in New York."

He's also spoken to a lawyer and is getting divorce papers drawn up I add mentally.

"Oh," she says falteringly at first but then she confidently continues with, "Actually maybe a fresh start would be good for us."

I know Ezra will tell her that there is no chance of reconciliation but that doesn't stop the mild panic I feel at her words.

"Anyway," she says. "How are you?"

I smile, "I'm good, um school is keeping me busy. I'm actually headed over to Spencer's to study."

Maggie nods, "I'll let you go, it was good seeing you Aria."

"You too," I reply.

I watch as she turns and walks towards the back of the store and I take a deep shaky breath and make my way over to the checkout.

I walk out of the store a few minutes later, my purse $50 lighter and I quickly make my way to the bookstore. There's a toilet in the back and after waving at Mary the owner who I've come to know quite well over the years that's where I head. I close and lock the door behind me, sit down on the toilet and take the paper bag containing the pill out of my own bag.

My hands are shaking as I read the information on the back of the box. It should be taken within 72 hours of unprotected sex and it works better the sooner you take it.

I open the box and remove both the pill and the detailed information leaflet with the list of possible side effects on it; I pop the pill out of its blister pack and reach into my bag for my bottle of water. I swallow the pill and take a few more gulps of water, then I slip the information leaflet inside my bra (I don't want my mom to find it accidently) and I discard the box in the sanitary waste bin that's in the corner of the cubicle.

I take a deep breath and head back into the main store, I pick a couple of books I've been meaning to buy from the shelves, pay for them and leave. I just want to go home and crawl into bed today has been exhausting in more ways than one.

* * *

"Hi sweetie," my mom says as I walk through the front door. "You're home sooner than I thought."

I walk over to the table where my mom is sitting with a stack of papers in front of her and put my bag down. "Yeah," I reply. "I don't feel so good."

My mom jumps up and runs around to where I'm standing; she places a hand across my forehead. "You don't feel hot," she says. "Do you feel as though you might be sick?"

I nod my head slightly, "I threw up at lunch but I felt fine afterwards I thought I must've eaten something that didn't agree with me."

My mom sighs, "A few teachers have been off with a stomach bug maybe you've picked it up from somewhere."

The tears that I've held in since lunch start falling freely from my eyes.

"Hey," my mom says as she embraces me. "It's okay, why don't you go up to bed and I'll bring you up a peppermint tea to help settle your stomach?"

"Okay," I reply. I grab my bag from the table and slowly walk up the stairs to my bedroom. I've just got into bed and slipped my phone under my pillow when my mom comes in with my tea.

"It's still a little hot," she says as she places the mug on my nightstand. "So I'll just put it here for now."

"Thanks mom," I reply.

She nods her head and turns to leave.

"Mom," I say. "Do you think you could stay with me for a little while?"

"Of course," she replies. "I'll just go and get the papers I need to grade."

"Okay," I nod and I watch as she leaves my room.

I need the comfort that only my mom can provide at the moment, even if I can't tell her why.

I wake up with a slight cramping in my stomach, my bedroom almost dark, the only source of light is seeping in through the slightly ajar door.

I reach under my pillow for my phone and check the time and I'm shocked to see that it's ten thirty. I have a missed call and a text from Ezra, so I slide my finger across the screen and type in my passcode (essential when you're dating an older married guy).

- _Aria call me please it's about this morning._

I know instantly that he's realised that we weren't safe. I pull the covers back, slowly get out of bed and make my away across the hallway to the bathroom. Once I've used the toilet and washed my hands I search though the cabinet for something to ease the pain in my abdomen. I take a couple of painkillers and walk back out of the bathroom, my mom's bedroom door is shut and downstairs is in darkness so I know she's in bed. I open the door and chuckle when I hear her soft snores. I close the door again and go back into my own room, making sure to shut the door firmly behind me.

Once I've got back into bed I dial Ezra's number, he answers on the first ring.

"Hey," I whisper. "Sorry it took me so long to call I just woke up."

"_Are you okay?" _ Ezra asks and I hear the rustling of bedcovers so I know he's just sat up.

I smile at his concern for me, "I'm okay," I reply. "I um I just…I took the morning after pill after school and I guess I'm experiencing some of the side effects."

_"I'm sorry," _Ezra says. "_I realised as I was driving home from work that I forgot to..."_

"It's not your fault Ezra," I interrupt. "We _both _forgot, but its okay I took care of it."

I hear Ezra sigh, _"You shouldn't have had to do that alone Aria. I should've been there for you."_

"Ezra it's not as if we could've walked into the drugstore holding hands."

I hear Ezra chuckle gently and I'm glad that I could lighten the mood slightly even if it's only for a second.

_"We need to be more careful, I don't want for you to have to do this again."_

"I know," I reply with a yawn. "And thank you."

"_Tired?" _Ezra asks.

"Yeah," I reply stifling another yawn. "I think it's the pill I have cramps too."

Ezra takes a deep breath and I know he feels guilty. _"I'll let you get some rest. I'll call you tomorrow to see how you are. I love you Aria."_

"I love you too," I whisper. "Goodnight."

_"Goodnight."_ Ezra says back.

I end the call and push the phone under my pillow once more. Just as my eyes are fluttering shut I realise that I didn't tell Ezra about Maggie being back in town, but I'm asleep before I can do anything about it.

* * *

The next time I wake up it's because my mom is gently shaking me, "Morning," she whispers. "I just wanted to make sure you were okay before I left for work."

"I'll be ready in ten minutes," I reply groggily as I try to sit up.

My mom gently pushes me back down, "I think you should stay home today. Is there anything you want me to bring you before I leave?"

"Um water," I reply, "And I have a headache." And really bad cramps I add mentally.

My mom nods, "I'll bring up some water and some toast I don't want you taking pain medication on an empty stomach."

"Okay," I say and my mom leans down and kisses my forehead before leaving my bedroom.

I wake up a few hours later and although the cramps have eased slightly I still have a throbbing headache. My mouth feels dry so I gulp down some water and slowly climb out of bed to use the bathroom. I've just walked back into my bedroom when I hear my phone vibrating from its position under my pillow.

I smile when I see Ezra's name on the screen, "Hi," I say once I answer it.

_"How're you feeling?" _he asks.

"Better," I reply. "The cramps aren't as bad but I do have a headache but I think that's because I'm dehydrated and I haven't eaten."

_"Eat Aria,"_ he says, _"And drink plenty."_

That's when I notice the post it on my nightstand "Aria made some vegetable soup last night, I've left some in the  
fridge for you to heat up. Take meds and drink plenty. I love you mom xx"

"My mom made me some soup," I reply.

_"Does she…" _

"She thinks I have a stomach bug," I interrupt. "There are few teachers off work with the same thing."

"_I have an hour free after this next class. I could come over and keep you company?"_

I smile, "As much as I'd love that I don't think it's such a good idea."

_"I know,"_ Ezra replies. _"I just hate the thought of you being all alone when you're not feeling too good."_

"How about when I'm feeling better I come to your apartment and I'll let you play doctor?"

Ezra chuckles, _"Do you promise?" _he asks.

My stomach decides to growl loudly at this point.

_"I'll let you go and eat your mom's soup," _Ezra says. _"I'll call you later okay?"_

"Okay," I reply. "I love you."

_"I love you too Aria, feel better."_

I've just sat down at the kitchen table when I hear the front door open. My mom appears in the kitchen a few seconds later.

"Hi," she says. "Oh good you're eating."

I nod, "I have a headache and I thought maybe food would help. Why are you home?"

"Oh I had a free period before lunch and thought I'd come and make sure you were okay."

My mom stares at me for a few seconds and then takes a deep breath, "Can I ask you something Aria?"

I nod although I'm suddenly extremely nervous.

She removes the bag from her shoulder, places it on the floor and sits down at the table. "Are you sexually active?"

I don't feel in the slightest bit hungry anymore, "No," I reply confidently. "Why would you think that?"

I have a feeling that I already know the answer.

"I went to the bank before I came home and I saw Maggie."

Yep. It's exactly what I thought.

"She mentioned that she saw you after school yesterday in the drugstore."

"That's right." I reply.

My mom takes a deep breath, "She told me that you bought emergency contraception. She didn't say anything to you because she didn't want to embarrass you…"

"It wasn't for me," I reply shaking my head. "It was for a friend."

"The _friend _couldn't buy it themselves?" My mom asks emphasising the word "friend."

I shake my head, "They've bought it before and they were worried that someone might stop them from buying it again."

"Who's the friend?"

"I can't tell you that mom," I reply. "I can't betray their trust."

My mom nods her head slightly.

"Mom," I say. "We talked about this yesterday there are no guys."

"I know," my mom replies. "I just…"

"I'm not into casual sex; you raised me to respect my body."

She nods again and sighs, "I guess it just made me realise that my little girl is growing up. College, sex it's a lot for a mother to take in."

I hate lying to my mom I really do.

She reaches over and gently strokes my cheek, "Promise me that you'll be safe please Aria?"

"I promise," I reply.

"Maybe we need to make sure."

"What do you mean?" I ask.

My mom takes a deep breath, "Maybe we should think about getting you on a permanent method of birth control."

I stare at her numbly and I'm about to speak when my mom beats me to it.

"I don't want a _friend_ to have to do this for you."

I thought I'd have to wait until I was in New York before I went on birth control so my mom's suggestion has me smiling inside.

"What do you think?" my mom asks.

"Okay," I nod.

My mom leans over and kisses my cheek, "I'm going to head back to school. Make sure you eat up, take meds and try and get some rest," she stands up. "I love you Aria."

"I love you too mom."

I wait until I hear the front door close and then shake my head. Maggie is such a bitch. How dare she speak to my mom about this? I'm 18 and old enough to be having sex and if Maggie was so concerned she should've spoken to me about it and not my mom.

I pick my phone up and I'm just about to call Maggie to tell her how I feel but I stop myself. What if she sees my mom again and tells her how angry I was? Then my mom will most likely figure out that I wasn't buying it for a friend.

I slam my phone down on the table in frustration, take a deep breath and finally begin to eat my food even though I don't feel the slightest bit hungry anymore.

I don't feel tired anymore but I go back up to bed anyway, I grab one of the books I bought yesterday off my nightstand and get settled underneath my covers to read.

I can hear voices and I can't work out where they are coming from, my eyes flutter open to find the source and Hanna, Spencer and Emily slowly come into focus.

"See," Emily says to Hanna. "I told you that you would wake her up."

I guess I was tired after all.

"Your mom let us in," Spencer tells me. "How're you feeling?"

I rub my eyes and ease myself up into a sitting position, "Okay," I reply. "How long have you been here for?"

"About twenty minutes," Hanna replies. "Are you contagious?"

I chuckle and shake my head, "I don't think so."

"You have the same bug that Mrs Welch has right?" Emily asks.

"That's what my mom thinks," I reply.

Just then my phone starts to ring, it's on the bed next to me and I watch as Hanna's eyes look down towards it, "Why is Ezra Fitz calling you?" she asks.

The three of them are staring at me, Emily and Hanna wanting an answer and Spencer curious to know how I'm going to get out of this one.

I hit the ignore button, "He's offered to give me some advice about living in New York," I tell them. "We were going to make plans to meet for coffee, but he won't know that I'm sick."

Spencer smiles slightly and then thankfully changes the subject to school and what I've missed.

My mom comes into my room about an hour later to see if I'm hungry and when I say "Yes," my friends take that as their cue to leave.

"Food will be ready soon," my mom says. "I'll shout you."

I wait until I know my mom is downstairs and I pick my phone up from my bed I unlock it and dial Ezra's number. "Sorry I hit ignore," I say as he answers. "It's just my friends were here and…"

_"It's okay," _Ezra replies. "_Are you feeling any better?"_

"A little," I reply. "I've slept most of the day. Are you still at work?"

_"Yeah I am. I'm just leaving now but um…"_

"Ezra what is it?" I ask. But I have a feeling I already know the answer.

_"Maggie called me," _he says. _"She's in town for a few days and she wants to meet me."_

I'm silent.

_"She suggested dinner, but I've told her I'll meet her for coffee."_

"Did she say what she wanted?" I ask whilst silently saying "She wants you to try and make your marriage work."

_"No," _Ezra says. "_But I'm going to tell her that I've started divorce proceedings."_

I'm silent again.

_"Aria, I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you and nothing Maggie says to me will change that."_

I smile, "I know, I love you and I want my life to be with you too."

"ARIA," my mom shouts from the bottom of the stairs.

I chuckle, "That's my food," I tell Ezra.

"_Okay,"_ he replies. "_I'll text you when I get home to see if it's safe to call you_."

"I look forward to it."

"_Speak later,"_ he says. "_And Aria?"_

"Yeah?"

_"I love you,"_ he whispers.

"I love you too," I whisper back.

We both disconnect the call and out of habit I slip my phone underneath my pillow before going downstairs for dinner.

I'm already looking forward to our next phone call.

* * *

**Please review xx**


End file.
